Deadly whispers
by mystlady
Summary: WeiB Kreuz x Noir OmixKirika, YojixMireille. Set before the series. Torn by duty, love is forsaken. Two embittered lovers, divided by turbulent pasts YojixMireille. A lonely heart seeks companionship OmixKirika
1. Missing Prologue 1

Weiß Kreuz: Knight Hunters/Noir crossover

All standard disclaimers apply.

_**Deadly whispers**_

Omi x Kirika pairing

By mystlady

Warning: unedited version, experimental stages, minor OOC-ness, spoilers

Timeframe: Pre-tv series both shows.

_Omi… In the midst of life's troubles and confusion, a little encouragement makes the whole world a difference. But can his faith in her break down the barriers of her loneliness? _

_Kirika… Shed too many tears for her tainted sins but no remorse of her guilt. She sought for answers but found none until he came that day – Omi Tsukiyono…_

_**-- Missing: Prologue --**_

"_Even when I was in a crowd, I was always alone…" – Ernest Hemingway_

The school bell rang on a warm sunny day signaling the classes ended for today. A cluster of high school students came pouring out of their classrooms like a swarm of bees. Laughing and joking among friends, gossiping the latest rumors. A solitary female walked passed in the midst of the large crowd but they remained unaware of her presence. To them, she was just a mere figure hidden away in the shadows.

_I don't exist. Why am I here? Who am I?_

Who was she? She was called _Kirika Yuumura_. A name given to her that somehow felt strange and vaguely familiar. Her proud name, Kirika was her only identity as a person to be unique from everyone else. It was all wrong. She was a mystery without a connection to her past history. All wiped out from her long forgotten memories and left only with this reminder of what she had become today. A ruthless and cold-bolded killer who would haunt down anyone that stood in her way.

_I am Noir. _

Noir? That was her answer. She never heard of it before but she _knew_ somehow that she was a part of something like a missing piece on a jigsaw puzzle. Ever since that first morning, it felt like she woken up from a surreal dream. No memories of her own, she was a virtual stranger in _her _house. She frantically searched every nook and cranny in her bedroom and all she was found was a gun, antique clock pendant and a school ID. Those items were the missing keys to her past.

She saw her name written across that plastic cover along with her school picture. Kirika Yuumura, the picture of a lost and innocent girl shattered by her troubled past. Could it be that she was elaborate work of fiction? One day, the truth would set her free…

_**-- Prologue (Part 1) ends: to be continued --**_


	2. Blind Faith Prologue 2

Embittered lovers, divided by troubled past. Torn by duty, love is forsaken. Once again, Mireille is forced to confront of her long forgotten memories of her and Yoji. But this time, Yoji may not be so forgiving…

Noir…

_It is a name of an ancient fate_

_Two maidens who governed death_

_The piece of a newly born_

_Their black hands protect…_

**-- _Blind Faith (Yoji): 2nd prologue_ --**

_3 years ago…_

_He was alone, quietly contemplating on his private thoughts. The world around him seemed to slip away before his eyes as if time stopped completely. No longer aware of his surroundings, the images and noise gradually disappeared. Only his lingering memories of **her** remained in his mind. _

"_Yoji?" A soft feminine voice broke into his thoughts. He stiffened as soon as he heard his name was called._

"_Why are you still here?" He asked her gruffly, not fully acknowledging **her** presence. There was resentment underneath the tone of his voice._

"_I could ask you the same question." She replied casually, ignoring his bluntness. "But you already know the answer."_

"_Just drop the act!" He exclaimed his frustration at her, turning his full attention on a young woman standing before him. _

_Damned for his weakness, he thought to himself as he took a full view of this woman. She was still strikingly beautiful just as he remembered well after sharing that night of passion. One night of love that turned into bitterness and hate. He couldn't simply understand what had transpired between them. Her lies and betrayal at the end, he could never forgive her._

"_Spare me the details. You wrapped your little fingers around me when I foolishly followed along that I was only a part of your mission." He said coldly, looking at her disgustedly. "I congratulate you on a job well done… The untouchable Mireille Bouquet."_

_She was silence but he continued speaking. "It was all about control wasn't it? Just another part of your twisted little mind games and I was your bait. F me was the only way…" He was cut off by a loud slap across his face._

"_That's enough!" Mireille said firmly. Remarkably, she looked poised and calm as ever. _

"_You're damned right you are," Yoji swore, his eyes glittered dangerously. "The next time you crossed my path once more Mireille, I won't hesitate to kill you." He turned away and left her without saying another word._

"_Let him go, Mireille. He isn't worth of your pain and misery. Forget him." A tall blonde man spoke suddenly, stepping out of the shadows. _

"_Yes, Uncle Claude." Mireille replied quietly, her face remained expressionlessly. _

"_You did very well on your first mission, Mireille." Her uncle sounded quite pleased with himself that he failed to notice a single tear dropped from his niece's face…_

_**-- Prologue (Part 2) ends --**_


End file.
